


Coming out to the whole school

by Liepe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, Kissing, M/M, Starts off serious but has a funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco come out to the whole school that they are together and one person doesn’t react like how they expected…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out to the whole school

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: An unlikely person rejoices when Harry and Draco announce that they’re together (http://drarrypromptoftheday.tumblr.com/post/100668261819/prompt-394-by-anonymous)
> 
> Well, this was fun to write. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.

“We have to tell them soon, you know,” Harry said softly, tucking his foot into his school shoes.

A frown twisted on Draco’s face, before giving a resigned sigh. “I know.” He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure his tie was properly knotted and his hair in perfect order.

Harry stood up from his seat on the bed, coming towards Draco and wrapping his arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. “You know what they say, no time like the present.”

Draco bit his bottom lip out of nervousness, eventually giving a solemn nod. Harry placed a comforting kiss on Draco’s neck before releasing him.

Draco gave himself one more look over, making sure there was nothing to reveal where he was and what he was doing last night, and he and Harry exited the Room of Requirements.

XxXx

“Do you have any idea how we’re going to do this?” Draco asked, clutching the handle of his book bag as they neared the Great Hall.

“Um…” Harry grinned sheepishly when Draco threw him a glare at that not-so-reassuring sound. “Working on it?”

Draco rolled his eyes heavily. “Figures.”

All too soon they reached the open doors, the sounds of chatter and scraping of utensils on plates loud and foreboding to Draco’s ears. Slowly, the noise began to die down – but not completely as whispers soon started – when people started to take notice of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy standing at the entrance of the Hall.

Not fighting or arguing.

Draco was just about to suggest to Harry that they should tell everyone that they were dating another day, until they at least had an action plan in mind, one that was completely fool-proof and without the possibility of him being destroyed by angry fan-girls. Draco shifted his gaze nervously over the crowd and noticed that he wasn’t getting the friendliest of looks right now and if that was just because of him _standing_ next to Harry, what would happen if they knew he was _dating_ the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco just couldn’t take that risk. He would-

Draco gasped as Harry suddenly cupped him by the face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, eyes going wide in surprise. The shock of suddenly having Harry’s mouth over his own started to fade, replace with the familiar, warm feeling Harry’s kisses always bring. Draco’s hands rested lightly on Harry’s hips and his eyes slowly shut, his mouth gradually opened as he got lost in the sensation.

Apparently, he would be kissing Harry Potter in front of the whole school. Typical Gryffindor.

Harry released Draco with a gentle nip on his bottom lip, smirking at him.

Finally the silence their kiss had created registered and cleared the lust-fog that was forming in Draco’s head. He looked away from Harry and saw the whole school was motionless as if they all were hit by _Immobulus_ , staring at them. Their expressions varied and Draco saw some that were of horror or disgust and this made him tighten his hold on Harry just a little. He was too terrified to look over at his house table.

The stillness was broken by the most unlikely thing to ever happen.

“Yes!” shouted Snape. He grinned victoriously and pointed sharply at McGonagall. “I told you. You owe me 5 galleons.”


End file.
